


Endearment

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Endearments, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Petnames and terms of endearment Jason and Dick have used on each other.





	1. Honey

Fights with Bruce should have felt like the norm by now. Jason had plenty of experience with it at this point. Bruce's disappointment, Batman's contempt. It was all the same. It wasn't anything new. So he really didn't know why is still fucked with him at times. How Batman's cold voice and words could bring out that hurt little kid in Jason. He would never show it to Bruce's face. He would never give him the satisfaction. Yet, when he was alone and there were no witnesses, he would allow himself to break a bit. Usually it was yelling. Cursing and screaming in the safety of his hideout. Sometimes it was just violence. A broken television or broken table. Most of the time it was a mixture of both. Throwing things and shouting his fury until his face was as red as his mask and his throat burned. Rarely however, it came to tears. Jason hated these times. He hated feeling weak and childish. Hated that even after all these years, Batman could twist the knife with carefully placed words and actions. He was Batman's biggest failure and he knew it. Jason managed to blink back his tears, throat bobbing as he tried to breathe. Even in the safety of his own hideout he couldn't handle weakness.

So he paced, like a caged animal. His lips were curled back into a snarl and his eyes ached from trying and failing to keep his emotions under control. You know that feeling, when you'e been crying and are trying to hold it back and all it does is hurt your throat and make breathing difficult? And any words you would try to speak come out as if you can't actually breathe and there's that moment of panic where you can't get it under control? Jason was nearly there. All he could think of was their latest fight. It wasn't even the worst one, Jason could name at least three others that were more violent, but this one was the nail on the coffin. All Jason could see was Batman staring at him with that cold closed off expression on his face as the warehouse behind them burned. 

Six drug dealers lay dead and as far as Jason was concerned that was six less assholes in the world. Six dealers that had sold to kids and had dragged them down the slope. Prison would not contain them for long and they would have been back on the streets, selling and hurting people in no time. It was a never ending cycle and Jason did not want to see it continue. Those men would never stop, they would sell and hurt and continue after a brief stint in jail.  Jason put an end to all that. Batman of course, had not been pleased. He had stared out at the burning warehouse, Robin at his side looking dubiously like his father. Nightwing stood several feel away, placed between them. Batman turned away from the warehouse, half his face cast in an eerie orange glow and the other hidden in shadows. He stared at Jason for a long moment and Jason stared back, arms crossed and unimpressed. He was ready for the routine lecture. 

 _"Perhaps it would have been better if you had simply stayed dead."_ Was what Batman said instead. His voice had been weary and exhausted and Red Hood' ears rang in his head.

_"Bruce!" Dick's voice was sharp and horrified forgoing the usual rule of no names on the field, Jason barely heard him._

"Jay." Jason nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. Nightwing had trailed him back to his hideout. All at once, Jason felt too exposed. Far too vulnerable to be in Dick's presence. He was standing by the open window, still in full Nightwing regalia and staring at Jason with what the younger knew to be that damned expression on his face. He couldn't take it. Not now.

"Get out." Jason croaked, not daring to look at Dick. The older man slowly peeled off his mask, taking a timid step towards his adopted brother.

"Jason-"

"GET OUT! FUCK OFF! I don't want you here!" He grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be a lamp and threw it at Dick. He heard the glass shatter as it missed the original boy wonder and strike the wall. Dick didn't even so much as flinch, still watching Jason with those doe eyes of his.

"Honey," Dick breathed and held his arms out to Jason. For a split second Jason wanted to refuse and turn away but his shoulders quake and he easily fell into the warmth of Dick's arms, sobbing against his shoulder. "Oh Jason..." Dick's arms offered comfort and he didn't lie and try saying everything was going to be alright. he simply held Jason and let him cry, murmuring words of endearment into his ear while he stroked his fingers through his hair. "He's wrong," Dick murmured against him. "He's so wrong and I'm so happy that you're back." Jason kept his face buried in Dick's neck, shoulders quaking as Dick's slender fingers stroked through his hair, murmuring softly. 

"He-he..." Jason could not even get the words out. He could barely breathe. 

"I know," Dick replied gently. "I know, Honey." He didn't need to say anything more and Jason didn't ask him to.

 


	2. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual fluff in this chapter! Also, I wrote this from my phone.

Jason loved going on missions with Kory and Roy. He loved the excitement and all the new places they visited while they traveled. His best friends and him all out on some wild escapade with no one to stop them. There was no Batman to bitch about Jason's habits or Demon Brat to scowl at him in displeasure. Just the open road and Jason.

Still, despite the thrill of the adventure, Jason often got homesick and lonely in a way he hadn't when he first came back to Gotham. Sure he was with friends, but Roy and Kory had each other. They never had to spend months apart for a mission or worry if the other was okay back home. Plus, the sex. Dickie was back home and after two months, Jason was ready to see him again. Once back in Gotham he had sent a half salute to Kory, shooting him a grin as the older man told him to go make love to Dickie-Bird.

He had left his motorcycle at the apartment back when he left, so he had to return on foot. In winter. In Gotham...at night. He swore under his breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets. By a stroke of luck, he hadn't been mugged but it was damned cold by the time he got to the apartment. He fumbled with the keys, fingers numb as he managed to finally open the door.

"Dick?" Jason called out, rubbing his chilled hands together as he used his shoulder to close the door. The room was dark but Jason could see light coning from beneath the bathroom door. Jason glanced at the flashing timer over the microwave. 10:52.

Jason moved to flick on the lights when the bathroom door opened and cast the room in a white glow. Jason turned his head, grinning like an idiot. Dick stood at the door of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and hair still wet from the shower.

"Jason?" Dick spoke up, blinking in surprise at seeing the other. Jason wasn't technically due home for another four days. The younger man held out his arms.

"Come here Sweetheart." Jason breathed out with a little smile. Dick beamed at the sight of his boyfriend and darted forward into his arms with a happy little noise.

"You're back!" He murmured against Jason's ear as he hugged him. He wasn't at all bothered by the fact that Jason was covered in a dusting of snow or that his hands were like icicles in Dick's warm naked skin. He lifted his head to kiss him, forgetting the towel in order to hold him closer. "I missed you." He kissed Jason's lips.

"I missed you too." Jason admitted with no shame, grin widening. "Dickie, I'm covered in snow. You're going to get sick." Jason admonished softly between kisses. Dick hummed, barely listening as he lifted his hands to take Jason's chilled ones between them. Dick was still warm from the shower and was like a little human oven.

"Come on," Dick lightly pulled Jason towards the bathroom. "The water is still hot. Let's get you out of these cold clothes."

Slowly, the younger man grinned. "You just want an excuse to see me naked." He teased and Dick grinned back, eyes bright.

"I don't need an excuse." He replied pulling Jason into the bathroom. "Now strip."


End file.
